


The Last Casualty

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Doomed Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tom in this timeline can't understand what she's been through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Casualty

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 300

Martha loves Tom, but it soon becomes obvious that it’s not going to work out between them. Maybe because the man she loves -- the man she first fell in love with -- was killed saving her life. This Tom is funny and compassionate, but he doesn't remember the Year that Never Was. As far as he's concerned, it never happened.

He doesn’t -- he _can't_ \-- understand what she’s been through.

Not, she has to admit, that she's given him the chance. She's afraid that if she tries to tell him how they first met, he'll look at her like she's completely crazy.


End file.
